1. Field
Embodiments relate to anisotropic conductive composites, to anisotropic conductive adhesive composites and films, and a circuit connecting structure including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Adhesives may be used to connect small electrical components, such as semiconductor devices to substrates, in electronic products like liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and handheld communication devices. Further, the adhesives may be used for connection of high current, high voltage, and fine pitch electrodes in liquid crystal display televisions, mobile phones, plasma display panels (PDPs), electroluminescent (EL) panels, etc. Recent development of small-sized electronic devices and components has lead to an increased demand for electrical circuit connection between electrodes using adhesives.